


just dandy

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, and jason does some damn dishes, dick is mentioned like twice or something, nothing literally happens, this is super au and like omg i s2g all that happens is that tim takes in a homeless person, which is jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You can't believe this. He's already acting like you two are some married couple and he hasn't even been here a full hour yet. You can tell how serious this man takes life. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	just dandy

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise deeply for this omg

You've noticed him a few times before, in several different locations it seems. It's not that you're entirely interested, it's just that Dick - who you are _super amazing bff's_ with - pointed him out a whole lot of times, and how it may be convincing that he's homeless. You don't want to jump to conclusions and say that he is, because you're sure that's rude, but again. That was an opinion that your super best friend pointed out. Another opinion that he threw in is that you should talk to this guy, so that's what you're attempting to do right now.

Key word, _attempting._

The place that you currently find him at is outside of a grocery store. You see him when you come out of the place, holding a few shopping bags in your hand - Dick came over the other day and complained about the lack of food in your fridge at your apartment, which is about roughly eighty percent of why you're here, being tired of his whining - and you decide to walk over to... **him.** You don't know his name yet, but the silence between you two as you stand here is quite awkward, if you're honest. 

He's sitting there, looking highly disinterested as he nudged a rock on the ground with his shoe. He looks up as you stand in front of him and he raises an eyebrow. The look he gives you and the stupid _"uhhh"_ you let out as you stand there reminds you why it's always good to practice over your words before you decide to be a complete idiot and walk up to strangers. "Nice weather we're having." Is the best you can come up with. 

"It rained earlier." Is the dull response he gives. You kind of shift your feet a bit, contemplate on leaving, and you're sure he can tell because you keep stepping back and moving in front of him repeatedly, looking like you don't know what the hell you're doing. "Need something?" He asks loudly, leaning his back against the wall of the building as he crosses his arms. 

"I, um.. No thank you." You force a smile then you're turning away, walking as fast as you can to get out of there. _Never again._

That was a lie, because a few days later you find him in the same place and you're trying to talk to him again. You have a plan this time, now. He likes food, right? Everyone likes food. Food is a daily necessity. You need it to live a nice, healthy life. It gives you energy, blah blah, stuff like that. You're not about to give a lesson about nutrition. You sit down next to him and hold out a doughnut- this would be a complete oxymoron considering you were just thinking about how healthy food is everything. Whatever. He looks a bit hesitant before taking it, but as soon as he takes it, he's already biting into it. Success. 

"So, how was your day?" You mumble, looking off anywhere that isn't him. 

"Just dandy." 

"Yeah? Yeah, same." This isn't exactly going as planned. A few minutes passed and you're still sitting there. He's playing with a loose thread of his shirt and you just watch a little, because that's the most exciting thing you can do. 

"Why are you here?" He asks, turning to face you. He still has that disinterested look on his face. 

You don't know what to say. You really, really don't know what to say. What? _Oh, you know, just wondering if you're homeless or something._ You're most definitely sure that would just get you a punch to the face. And you don't feel like getting that at the moment, thank you very much. 

"I..." You start, sounding completely unsure of yourself. "Just noticed you come here a lot." You end your reply with a shrug, and yeah, that was a good choice of words. Gold star for you. 

"I have no other choice, really." Oh. 

Nodding your head slowly, you look down at your lap and gently drum your fingers against your knees. "Would you like to, I don't know...Maybe-"

"Come home with you?" He chuckles a little, and you nod your head again. "Trust me, you're not the first to ask." Well, being young and stuck on the streets, of course not. 

"It's not what you think!" 

"You like to move on fast, don't you?"

You roll your eyes at his humorous tone and stand up from where you were sitting on the ground, lightly dusting yourself off. "Do you want to come or not?" You finally ask, muttering the question quietly. He just grins and then he gets up as well, and he's following you home. Your place isn't really that far from where you two left from. It's down the street, decent walking distance, and it's a fairly sized apartment. As soon as you get there, you make him take off his shoes first and neatly set them by the door.

He walks further into your home and gazes around, taking it all in and as soon as he moves over to take a seat on the couch you're grabbing onto his arm and pulling him forward. "Wait! Don't you think you should shower first?" 

"You know, I'm not that dirty." 

That immediately makes you feel bad. But still, you want him to feel nice and fresh. And of course clean before he starts making himself at home and sits on your furniture. You grab a fresh pair of clothes for him and you show him where your bathroom is. When you try to start the shower for him, he rolls his eyes and tells you that he knows what he's doing, and he lightly nudges you out. "You're so rude." You try to joke, making your way down the hall. 

"Wanna join me?" He grins, poking his head out the bathroom door, looking at you. He's.. So stupid. No, oh _hell_ no. What do you even say to that? The expression on your face should be enough, because he chuckles the longer you stare. "I was kidding, you know." With a smile, he shuts the door and you hear the _click_ as it's locked. You just continue your merry way into the kitchen and start on dinner to occupy yourself. Might as well do something while he's in the shower, right? Yeah. 

You make something simple, since you're not in the mood to make something absolutely spectacular. You don't feel like applying the effort. He comes strolling in as soon as you have the pasta served up on the table, on plates for each of you, and he kind of grins as he slides into a chair on the opposite side of the table from you. 

"Thanks, honey." He coos, and wow, _can that grin get any cheekier?_

You can't believe this. He's already acting like you two are some married couple and he hasn't even been here a full hour yet. You can tell how serious this man takes life. 

Not even having some kind of response to that, you shake your head and give a careless wave of your hand. 

When you're done eating, you get up and take the both of your plates and bring them to the sink to do the dishes. You jump a little and scowl when you feel two arms slide around your waist. Whoa there.

"Dinner was great, cutie." Jason says in a sing-song tone and you can't help but groan and squirm slightly in reply.

"Stop trying to be funny." He's really stupid. So incredibly stupid. When you tilt your head enough to get a look at him, he just rolls his eyes and lightly shoves you out of the way to take your place at the sink. 

"Yeah, whatever, go do something while I do this." He says, then he starts finishing the dishes. Honestly, you're flattered. And you're also not about to make him stop. If he continues to do more chores like this, you'll be so, so glad for taking him home. Not that you aren't now, though. You are. He's just.. More open than you expected. 

Going into the living room, you plop onto the couch and go through the channels on your TV. It takes you a few moments to finally settle on something, and with that movie on and playing, you grab a blanket to wrap yourself up in. Once you're fully cocooned and warm, he's there and sitting beside you, throwing an arm around your shoulder. You're not even bothered this time, you stay perfectly relaxed. You maybe even lean into the touch a bit. 

This is actually really nice.


End file.
